People Speaker
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: When Enna's daughter is found to be a people speaker, she could barely look at her. Now Ani's grown up and has to show everyone what a gift people speaking really is. Tusken/OC Rated to be safe ON HAITUS
1. People Speaking

**A/N Hola and all that it b me snoopygirl213 this tis b one of my first fanfics I luv the books of Bayern and plz do not b mad at me for putting Enna in the position that I did shes Enna she can handle it for crying out loud plus I rlly wanted to knw wat would happen with Tusken so I wrote my own**

Disclaimer: I don't the goose girl/enna burning/river secrets/forest born the genius Shannon hale does I just own the story

Chapter 1

People Speaking

Enna patiently waited for Isi to be done. She waited outside the hut, three of her four children ran around her.

"Ma," called Rilla. "Den ate a worm."

"Den, sweetheart, don't eat worms or I'll have your father talk to you," she said. She stood up and looked down at the little boy. He nodded.

"Yes Ma," he said. He looked so much like Finn it was uncanny. Den and Rilla were twins and absolute opposites.

Isi walked out of the little house in the forest.

"Is it true?" asked Enna as she rushed up to her best friend.

Isi looked sad. It wasn't actually a bad thing, what she had just figured out, but she knew Enna's history. "Yes, I'm afraid it is Enna. She's a people speaker," said Isi.

Enna fell to her knees. Why, oh why would this happen to, of all people, her? She wouldn't be able to look at her child the same way again, her beautiful, first born, baby girl.

"I'll stop by Razo's and ask Rinn if she can teach her. We'll bring her up right, Enna, she won't turn out like Sileph or Selia."

"But what if she does?"

"She's your daughter, Enna, she'll fight it to the end. She's a fire speaker too, just like you Enna. We'll teach her fire and see if she is better with wind or water."

Isi bid her goodbye and called for Tusken (who was now six). He swung from a nearby tree and landed on the ground.

"Tusken, what have I told you about climbing big trees?" asked Isi.

"But Mother-" wined Tusken.

"No buts, young man, come along we have one more stop before we go back to the palace.

Enna waved goodbye and brought her other children inside. Ani was sitting on a chair and swinging her legs back and forth. She looked up, her brown eyes burned holes into Enna.

"Hi Ma," she said in a cheery voice. "The nice Queen lady told me a I have people speaking, what's that? I already know how to talk."

_That's the problem_, thought Enna. Then mentally slapped herself for thinking about her baby girl like that. She took up Ani in her arms.

"Anidori, you know you're named for the Queen right?" asked Enna.

Ani shook her head.

"Well you are. People speaking is a…_special_ gift only given to a few…_special _people at birth." Enna nearly chocked on the word "special".

"What do I do with it?"

"That's for you to decide. I'm going to get you a teacher so that you know how to use it."

"Who, Ma?"

"Miss Rinn."

"Oooo, Uncle Razo's sister?"

Enna nodded. "She's a people speaker like you and she can help you."

"Do I have any other gifts?"

"One that I can't tell you about."

"Ma, please tell me. Please, please, please."

Enna felt her words tear at her head and she had a sudden urge to tell her daughter all about the fire and wind speaking. But Enna kept her head cleared and remembered what Isi had told her.

"_Turn their shooting words into feathers and let them drift away on a breeze."_

"I'm afraid I can't, my baby girl."

"Ma, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm five." She held up five fingers.

"Yes you are." She squeezed her daughter lightly.

"Ma, I won't turn bad, right?" asked Ani after a moment.

Enna was surprised, how had she known that? Then she remembered how Rinn had described people speaking. She said that she could sometimes almost read others' thoughts.

She knew that she would have to do her best with this child. It was just another challenge that Enna, the Fire Witch of Bayern, could handle.

**A/N: heeheehee im so mean to my characters but if it didn't start out bad how would I keep u (my faithful [I hope] readers) on ur toes so how will Enna deal with Ani being a people speaker to find out R&R and stay tuned for the next edition of People Speaker**


	2. Tusken's Memories

**A/N: Hello im back miss me? Course u did anyway I set this ten yrs later (so u arent confused) cuz I figured it would b easier to introduce Tusken's thoughts on Ani through a memory anyway on with the show**

Disclaimer: If I owned the books of Bayern I would take over the world *sigh*

Chapter 2

Tusken's Memory

Tusken and his Mother had been traveling for the past few days. He was sixteen now, ten years since they learned Enna's daughter was a people speaker. But he never got over loving to climb trees. He missed the forest. He hadn't been there in almost a year. They were going to Enna and Finn's house with their five children: Rilla, Den, Geric, Liefer and Ani. They hadn't been there in six years.

Enna, Tusken's sister, had wanted to come too, but then she learned that they were going to offer to bring them all to the city with them and stayed at the palace.

_Are we almost there? _asked his stallion, Gaven.

_Almost, _thought Tusken. _Bye tonight at least._

_I hope this Ani, you're thinking of, has good oats._

Tusken smiled. He still remembered that day six years ago when he saw her last. She had dared him to kiss her (A/N: Unlike Rinn, Ani had dared him like "I dare you to lick that tree." or "I dare you to steal an egg.") He still remembered how big her brown eyes had gotten when he leaned towards her, willing to take that dare. Her eyes had been bigger than gold coins. She bolted like a rabbit and Tusken had chased her. When she had realized this, she started laughing. He didn't remember what her laughter sounded like, just that she had laughed. Then they'd had to say goodbye and he hugged her. As he did, he whispered something about saving the dare until the next time they saw each other. She had laughed a little, and Tusken didn't remember anymore.

He wasn't sure if he was glad he was going to see Ani or if he didn't care about her.

"What are you thinking about, Tusken?" asked his mother.

"Ani," he said. His mother could always tell when he was lying. He hadn't been born with the gift of wind speech, like his mother, but he had inherited animal speech from his great aunt.

"Ah yes, the people speaker of the forest. I wasn't at all surprised when I learned that, you know. Enna's daughter having people speaking. It always seemed that Enna had thought up her own way of getting what she wanted, so her daughter…" Ani (the queen) trailed off. "Her brothers, Den and Liefer, told me she's had quite a lot of followers in the forest. Particularly boys."

"They'd better back off, she's like my little sister."

Ani (the queen) laughed. "I'm sure she'll be glad."

They rode in silence the rest of the way.

…

"There it is," said Ani (the queen).

A somewhat large house came into view. Several people were standing in front of it, waiting for them. Tusken's heart skipped a beat when he thought of finally seeing who he considered his little sister again.

He got off his horse and helped his Mother down. She was swept up in the arms of Enna and Finn. Tusken felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked down and saw a girl. His heart leaped and he hugged her back.

"Rilla, it's our turn," said one of Ani's brothers.

"Who said we were taking turns?" said the girl.

Tusken's heart fell down to his boots. It wasn't Ani. He looked amongst the people in front of him. Three boys, no more girls. He finally got Rilla off him and gave the other boys hugs.

"Where's Ani?" asked Ani (the queen).

Enna's face fell. Tusken was worried something had happened to her.

"She went to go visit my Mother," said Finn. "If we had known you were coming, we wouldn't have sent her."

"I thought I sent a message," said Ani (the queen).

"You did, Isi, you did," said Enna. "But we didn't get it until two days after Ani left."

"Ah," said Ani (the queen). Tusken's heart fell, if possible, farther down into the ground. "Do you have everything ready?" asked Ani (the queen).

"Yes," said Finn.

"But what about Ani?" asked Tusken.

"Knowing my mother-in-law she should be back _after _we return," said Enna. "We left a note just in case."

"And we're going to stop by on our way to the city," said Finn.

"Good," said Ani (the queen).

"Children get in the wagon," said Enna. All of the children ran to the wagon, only to get in a fight over who would sit where.

It was quickly resolved and Tusken mounted again.

"Did you want to ride in the wagon?" asked Ani (the queen).

Tusken shook his head. He squeezed his heels and they started off for the city.

"I know you're disappointed. But we'll come back soon and she'll be there then."

"I miss her," Tusken admitted. "She was my best friend."

"I thought Leno was your best friend."

"Leno is my best guy friend. Ani was my best friend as a girl."

Ani (the queen) laughed a little. Tusken stared at the trees and desperately wished he could climb one. Maybe if he climbed one Ani would be waiting at the very top and he would finally settle the dare from all those years ago.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger (or sort of) since we don't knw where Ani is srry if Enna seems a little OC for just sort of brushing off Ani not being there but theres a reason for Ani not being in this chapter later and u wanna knw how ur gonna figure wat that reason is? R&R PPL! THAT'S HOW!**


	3. Ani's Departure

**A/N: HEY! Its me again hey u guys lots of ppl have been reading this but NO ONE I repeat NO ONE REVIEWS if u don't like the story tell me I CAN READ YOUR MINDS! I only updated this cuz I promised that as soon as I got a certain amount of views I achieved that and now I must fulfill my promise to myself so REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE THIS!**

Disclaimer: If I told u that I owned this would I get more reviews? =) No? =( o well I don't own any of the characters (except Ani/Leifer/Rilla/Geric/Den)

Chapter 3

Ani's Departure

As it happened, Ani (Enna's daughter) actually came home the day after everyone had left. She opened the door to find the house deserted.

"Ma? Da?" she called. "Leifer? Rilla? Geric? Den?" Nothing. She immediately got worried. She stepped forward and then spotted something white on the table.

_Ani,_

_Two days after you left we received an invitation to stay at the palace with the king and queen. We'll try to stop by your grandma's as we pass by. This is to make sure you don't worry if you return before we do._

_We love you._

_-Ma and Da_

They had ditched her to go to the city? Ani was furious. They couldn't have waited for her? She looked through the cupboards and found enough food for the three day trip to the city. She would go there herself.

She stuffed it in the pack she had carried to her grandma's and stepped out the door. Only to curse under her breath. The sun was setting. She would stay the night in her own bed and leave in the morning. She unlaced her boots and took off her headscarf. Then she jumped in her bed without bothering to put on her night clothes.

…

The next morning she got up and went to a nearby stream. She quickly bathed, preferring to be clean before spending two nights on the ground, and used the wind to dry her hair.

They had learned that she was better with wind than rain. She had fire too, though. So she preferred to travel alone, that way no one would notice her not using a flint when she made her fire. Only her brothers Den and Leifer could do it other than her. Rilla and Geric weren't born with the talent, but that was alright. They didn't have the responsibility weighing on their shoulders.

Plus, Ani was the only people speaker in the family. Her mother had forbid her from using it, but it had slipped out now and again since, to Ani, it was easier than breathing. She tried to deprive her words of her gift, but it was hard. She never had any trouble with it since Rinn had been giving her lessons and told her time and time again that she wasn't a bad person. She'd found more use for it when she was around twelve and her body started to mature. She'd learned not to tell boys to go jump in a lake or to go crawl under a rock, because they would actually try to go jump in the nearest lake or crawl under the nearest rock. So a simple, "Go do what you were doing before you saw me," did just fine.

Ani wound her shoulder length brown hair up and put on her head scarf. She slung the pack over her shoulders and started walking towards the city.

She barely remembered Tusken, just his lips for some reason. She remembered him leaning towards her, lips first, and her running away, but that was it. She made a mental note to smack him upside the head when she saw him at the palace for that.

She didn't see many people on the road, if she recognized them she would wave and keep moving.

She spent two nights on the forest floor staring up at the canopy of trees. The morning of her third day she climbed the tallest tree she could find and looked out. Her Uncle Razo had taught her how to climb trees. He wasn't her uncle and she knew it, but what else would she call him. She stared at the other trees and felt peace as the wind blew on her face. She wished she could just stay there forever.

She climbed down soon and started off again.

**A/N: Hehehehehehe is that good enough for a review? If not too bad review anyway just click the little link for crying out loud**


	4. The Wimpy City Girl

**A/N: Thx to GabiGallagherGamesGirl for reviewing that's wat gets me going ppl its cause and affect: u review → me more writing → u happy anyway heres the story**

Disclaimer: this is my fourth time saying it u get it "I don't own the books of Bayern" ok?

Chapter 4

The Wimpy City Girl

"So why doesn't Ani come to the city?" asked Tusken. It was two days after they had arrived at the city. Tusken was sitting in a room with Ani's siblings.

"She doesn't like the city," said Den.

"I apologize for my brother," said Rilla. "She didn't phrase it like that when we asked her.

"How did she phrase it then?" asked Tusken.

"She said 'What's there in the city for me? Love? High adventure? The biggest chicken egg you've ever set your eyes on? No, there isn't anything for me in the city. I'd prefer to stay in the forest where I do have something for me: my family.'," said Rilla. She smiled.

"We didn't find her at grandma's," said Geric. "Where do you think she could be?" Geric was eleven and the youngest, and the quietest. This was probably the longest sentence he would say in the next week.

"Probably one of her suitors swept her off her feet and now she's trying to figure out where to hide the body," said Leifer. Everyone gave a small laugh. Except Tusken. He was probably the most worried. He really wanted to see Ani. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to know how she'd changed in six years.

"Hide it? She could just burn it," said Rilla.

"Have you ever smelled burning flesh?" asked Leifer.

"No, have you?"

"No, but I've heard it smells awful. Worse than Den's cooking."

"Hey," said Den. Rilla let out a laugh at her twin brother. "I happen to have caught a girls eye with my cooking."

There were a few "Oooo"s from Leifer and Rilla. Geric stayed silent, not wanting to take sides in most of his siblings' fights.

"But seriously," said Geric. "Where could she be?"

"She probably wandered home," said Leifer, momentarily distracted. "She'll be there when we get back. She's a good cook, unlike Den."

"Hey!" shouted Den.

"Den calm down," said Rilla, she put a hand on her twin brother's shoulder. "He's joking. We all know you can outcook the whole forest if needed."

…

Ani arrived at the open gates of the city and kept walking. It wasn't a market day, but her headscarf wasn't the only one in the crowd. King Geric had done well to show that the Forest Borns were just as good as the City People.

Ani walked straight up to the palace passing shops, bystanders and even a few soldiers patrolling looking for trouble. She walked right up to the palace gates and stood up straight like she was important.

"I need to see the king," she said to the guard on duty.

"Not today, Market Day is next week, come then, he'll listen to your complaint," said the guard.

"It's not a complaint and it's urgent."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come back later."

"Please, my family is in there. They are Enna, the Fire Witch from Bayern's Own and Finn, the Champion of the last Tiran War. You can go ask them about their daughter, Ani. I promise I'll stay right here." She forced her people speaking on the words. The guard looked like he was thinking about it for a minute, but then shook his head.

"Sorry, you'll have to leave."

"But-"

_Princess coming towards the gate, the guard, and the people speaker, _she heard a light voice say. The wind. The princess? Enna!

"Enna!" called Ani.

Enna Isilee, Tusken's sister, looked through the gates and saw a semi-familiar face.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Please Enna, let me in. It's me, it's Ani," said Ani.

Enna's eyes widen when she realized that it was her friend from the forest. "Guard, let her in, she is who she says she is," said Enna.

The guard let Ani through and she hugged her friend.

"Oh everyone's been worried about you, Ani," said Enna. "You're Mother and Father are a wreck when your grandmother said she had sent you home the day before. What happened to you?"

Ani explained about coming home to the note, spending the night in her bed and then coming here. "Why isn't your guard listening to me? I've gotten boys to lick the soles of their boots."

Enna giggled. "Mother took all the guards under 'people speaking training.' I'm afraid people like you can't just walk into the palace anymore."

Ani groaned and took off her pack. "Hold this," she said and handed it to Enna. She strained under the weight. "Wimpy city girl," whispered Ani under her breath.

"Ill-mannered Forest Born," whispered Enna back. She had heard Ani.

Ani took off her headscarf and stuffed it into her pack. Then she slung it back over her shoulders.

"Take me to my family," said Ani.

"Of course," said Enna.

**A/N: something big happens in the next chapter between Enna and Ani so R&R I WILL TELL U WAT! (come on click the little button u knw u want too)**


	5. Enna's Guilt

**A/N: Not much to say I luv u guys keep up the good work I just decided to put up the next chapter cuz im nice like that (no the story is not finished but I have more chapters already written)**

Disclaimer: Its called "fan fiction" people

Chapter 5

Enna's Guilt

"Ma! Da!" shouted Ani when she saw her parents. She ran up and hugged them.

"Ani what are you doing here?" asked Enna (not the princess).

"I saw your note and came here," said Ani.

Enna groaned a little. "Why didn't you just stay home?"

"Because you're note didn't say 'stay home' it said you would be back. I decided for myself."

"Without our permission."

"Yes Ma, that's what deciding for myself is."

"No, you were supposed to stay at you're grandma's until we came to pick you up or stay there if you decided to not come."

"Well I'm sorry no one told me this. You said to come back when grandma didn't need me anymore. You could've sent Den or Leifer to come and get me or at least tell me to wait there."

"I figured your grandma would need you longer than two weeks." Enna was slowly raising her voice.

"Well she didn't and here I am." Ani's voice was raising too.

"Did you take the main road?"

"No I took the side roads. You don't like me taking the main road remember?

"Well if you had taken the main road we would've seen you."

Ani shouted in frustration and kicked a nearby empty chair. "Why can't you at least act you're glad to see me? I walked from grandma's to back home and then I decided to give up three days of my time and walk all the way here. That's four days of my life, Ma, four days I could've spent with grandma or taking care of the house, but I decided to come here because I thought that you'd be glad to see me after almost three weeks. I guess I was wrong." Ani turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where, apparently, being lazy is better than seeing your family!" She stormed down the corridor.

The people who were in the room at the time were Enna (the princess), Enna (not the princess), Finn, and Ani (Isi).

"Ani!" said Enna and she ran after her friend.

Enna crumpled on the floor and started crying. Finn held her and she cried in his shoulder.

"Why do I do that, Finn? Why do I hate the sound of her voice?" asked Enna.

"Because you were hurt, Enna," said Isi.

Enna looked up.

"Sileph hurt you and he possessed the same gift as her. Every time you hear her voice, you think 'She's going to try to get me to do something' and you try to block her out."

That only made Enna cry harder. She hated her first born daughter. Why?

…

Enna Isilee finally caught up with Ani at the gate.

"Ani please stay," she said.

"No!" shouted Ani. "I'm going back where things make sense."

"But you haven't even seen Tusken yet. He was very disappointed when you weren't at your home or at your grandma's."

"I don't care. He hasn't seen me in six years, he can survive another."

Enna blocked her path. "If you want to leave you'll have to go through me."

"Oh ho, ho, so the big bad city girl wants to fight a forest born. Bring it on." Ani balled up her fists and got prepared to kick Enna's butt.

When a figure ran into her and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down! Let me down!" shouted Enna she punched and kicked him.

"Nope," said an all too familiar voice.

"Leno?"

"In person." Leno was the son of Razo and Lady Dasha, the Ambassador from Tira. Leno's red hair glinted in the sunlight.

"Let me down, Leno!" They knew each other from when Razo would come home while Ani had still been taking her lessons from Rinn.

"No. You need to see Tusken."

"Why? He can survive without me, he's done it for six years."

"Yeah, but he really was disappointed when you weren't there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm making him happy. As a best friend should do."

Ani sighed in frustration. "Fine, where are we going?"

"The practice grounds. He usually practices sword matches this time of day."

"Why can't I just walk there?"

"Because I don't trust you, people speaker."

"I command you to let me down!"

He stopped for a second but then kept walking. "Nope, I've been having talks with Aunt Rinn about you, Anidori!"

"Ugh, has everyone in the known world become immune to my gift? If so I shall have no reason to live."

"I don't think Tusken has."

Ani smiled mischievously, thinking of all the things she could make Tusken do.

All through this Enna followed them with a big smirk on her face.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" asked Ani.

"Yes," said Enna and Leno at the same time.

They arrived at the practice grounds soon.

"There he is," said Leno. He started running as fast as he could with Ani still on his shoulder. Enna ran to keep up.

"Leno, who do you have on your shoulder?" asked Tusken.

"Ani," Leno simply said.

"Ani?" Tusken sounded a little surprised and his heart started to beat a little faster.

"Hi Tusken," said Ani. "Can you let me down now, Leno?"

"One more lap around the garden?" joked Leno.

Ani kicked his stomach.

"Ow, ok I'll let you down." Leno set her down on her feet.

To Tusken, Ani looked much the same as she had when she was nine. Same dark hair, same deep brown eyes, and same wondering look. But she was definitely older. She was cute when she was nine, she was beautiful now that she was fifteen.

Ani looked at Tusken's lips. It was him, she knew it. She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Tusken. He rubbed the back of his head.

"When you were ten you tried to kiss me," explained Ani.

"You dared me too."

"I did?"

"Yes, and you ran away before I could."

Ani looked off at the grounds as the memory slowly came back to her. She started laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You promised we'd save it for the next time we saw each other."

"Do you really want me to-?"

"No, I was nine for goodness sake. We were all crazy then." She hugged him then. "It's good to see you though."

"Yeah you too."

"Ani we'd better get back. Your mother…" said Enna.

"Oh yes, of course," said Ani and she let go of Tusken.

"What happened with your Mother?" asked Tusken.

"We got in a fight."

"Oh."

They all made their way back to the palace.

**A/N: Eh? Eh? Eh? Good enough for a review? Srry if I made them get into a fight a little too quickly but tension has been building up between them for a long time and im sure this wasn't the first fight between those two Enna just cant help but subconsciously hate Ani's gift and Ani just wants her to accept her Review!**


	6. Ani's Apology

**A/N: Srry for not updating much ive been working on my other in progress story "The Next Avatar Book 1: Earth" if u love A: TLA u should read it anyway Ill probably update again on Monday cuz ive been depriving u guys of a lot of stuff and IM GOING TO WINTER CAMP TODAY WHOOT WHOOT! IM SO EXCITED I JUST CANT HIDE IT ! Anyway R&R (vote on my poll for Tusken/Ani fluff)**

Disclaimer: no just no

Chapter 6

Ani's Apology

"Ma?" asked Ani as she knocked on her Mother's door.

Enna (not the princess) had been crying, but she tried to pull herself together for her daughter.

"Yes Ani?" asked Enna.

"I've come to apologize for yelling at you." Enna stood up from the bed and hugged her baby girl.

"You don't need to apologize, my girl. I need to apologize. I'm afraid- your gift-"

"Ma I understand. My people speaking. I know the story between you and that evil man that broke your heart. Ma, I know you think I might hurt someone at some point, but I won't. You brought me up, teaching me that earning some things through hard work make them more worth your while. I've heard the story about the maid who hurt Queen Ani. I promise I won't do that, Ma. I could never do that. Ma, I know you're ashamed of me sometimes, but you shouldn't. Those people, Sileph and Selia, they are the ones you should be ashamed of. You should be ashamed that they are giving the ones like me, who are using our gift for good, a bad name. You should be proud of your little girl to have such a rare and wonderful gift. Because it is wonderful and rare, but so many people abuse it, it's considered a curse. That's what you think it is, don't you Ma. You think I've been cursed. Ma, I've been talking with Rinn and she says the best way to use my gift is to be given a position of power, like an ambassador. I'm not asking for your permission to become one, I'm only fifteen, but I wanted to let you think of all the good I could do with my gift. I love you Ma." She kissed her Ma's cheek and left the room.

Enna sat back on the bed. She smiled. Ani had been using people speaking on her, but she had used it for good. She had used it to remind her Ma that she was a good girl. She wouldn't abuse the gift. Enna knew that now. She had full faith in her baby girl.

**A/N: I knw this is rlly short but it rlly has a lot of Ani/Enna fluff and helped Enna a lot theyre relationship has never been really strong but I hope they'll work it out in the end REVIEW!**


	7. Ani Is Needed

**A/N: Hey hey hey srry its so late but I finally updated I need more inspiration kk?**

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Finn would've totally kicked Sileph's butt!

Chapter 7

Ani is Needed

Several days later Ani woke up in her room and took a bath. She changed into a dress she'd found in the wardrobe and moved the wind around her head trying to get the water out of it. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Tusken."

"Come in."

Tusken came in and didn't look surprised at Ani's hair floating above her head.

"You're getting good," he said. He knew all about Ani's fire and wind speaking. Neither he or Enna Isilee could do it.

She smiled. "I should since I've been doing it since I was ten."

Ani was sitting in a chair and so Tusken sat on her bed.

"Not to sound rude, but what do you want?" asked Ani.

"To talk, I haven't seen you in six years."

She pulled her knees up closer to her. "Doesn't that mean we have nothing in common now?"

"No it just means we have a lot to talk about. Tell me about yourself."

"Like what? I'm a people, fire and wind speaker, I live in the forest, I love to climb trees, I-"

"You still love to climb trees?" interrupted Tusken, he had a wide smile on his face.

"Yes I do." She was blushing a little. "You've probably gotten over that."

"No, actually, I haven't. I miss doing it." He laid back on the bed but still faced Ani. "Sometimes I wish I could just stop being a prince and run away to the forest."

"Speaking of which, don't you have some kind of _princely _thing you should be doing?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Ani smiled. "Does it sound weird that I never wanted to be a princess?"

"Huh?"

"When I was little other little girls wanted so badly to be Enna Isilee and live in the palace, but I didn't."

"Maybe its because of your brothers. It's probably a good thing, that way you'll never talk your way into being a princess."

"Like _Selia_?" Ani spit the name out.

Tusken nodded and turned solemn. He didn't remember when Selia had kidnapped him, although he remembered hearing the story many times.

"I hate her. I hate her and I haven't even met her. She is the perfect example of why most think my gift is a curse."

"I don't think it's a curse."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Tusken. You are among the few that don't."

"I don't think that's true. My Mother doesn't believe it, she does, however, believe many people use it for their own pleasure, and Enna and Leno, and, of course, Rinn."

"Of course, has she come here lately?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a few months now. She really babys me when she's here though."

"Yeah, she really loves you Tusken. She taught me everything I really needed to know. Most of her lessons was just us talking about things, but she really helped me."

"How?"

Ani shrugged. "She told me how growing up with people speaking was hard, she made people do things she regretted. She hurt some people, but she made sure I didn't lead a life like that."

There was a knock and Ani opened the door. There was a servant.

"The King and Queen call you," he said.

"Why me?" she asked.

The servant shrugged. Ani and Tusken followed him.

"In here," he said and nodded to a door.

"That's the meeting room," whispered Tusken.

The servant went inside. "I have found her your majesties," he said.

"Anidori," said Ani (the queen).

"Hello your majesties," she said. "What can I do for you?"

They were sitting at a long table with many chairs. The King and Queen were accompanied by several young men maybe eighteen to twenty in age.

"We would like you to talk to the ambassador here," said Geric (the king).

"May I stay, father?" asked Tusken.

"Of course."

Ani was confused, but she sat down next to the queen, Tusken on her other side.

"This is who you have called to speak with me?" asked one of the young men. "She is a child."

Ani snorted. "Not much younger than you. Are you the ambassador then?"

"Yes, I am from Tira."

Ani smirked. This would be fun.

"Stop smiling at me like that," he said. She felt his words paralyze her brain. That's why the King and Queen had called her, he was a people speaker.

Ani smiled wider. Things just got more fun. "What is it that you want, exactly?"

"I am not speaking to you, child."

"Come on we just starting to have fun."

"Fun? Fun? I am an ambassador, I do not have fun with children."

"Then who do have fun with, seeing as you are one."

"One what?"

"A child."

"I'm not a child."

"How old are you?"

"I am nineteen."

"And you're an ambassador? I would think you would have all the girls lying at your feet with a tongue like that."

"What about my tongue?"

"You see we share a common gift: words. Let me guess, you can get anyone to do anything you want at anytime?"

"So what if I can? Then I just go make you-"

"Do nothing, since I am immune to your gift. Watch." She turned to one of the young men with him. She assumed they were his guards. "Stick your finger up your nose." The guard did. "You can take it out now. This man hasn't been treating you well, has he?" They all shook their heads, but then winced as they looked at him. "Oh don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. Why don't you all go to the kitchen and have something warm to eat? And would a warm bath for all of you be too much?" She looked at the king and queen.

"It would be fine," said Geric (the king).

All the guards were smiling.

"Well why are you just standing around? Go on." Ani waved them away and they all left quite hurriedly. She looked back at the ambassador and twitched her eyebrows a few times.

He looked positively outraged. "We will have war if you keep this up, child."

Ani stared at him, dumbstruck. "I just gave your guards _free _food and a nice hot bath. I'll bet they haven't gotten that in a while. And you want to war on us? Wow, you city people are wimpy."

"That's it! I- Wait, city people?"

"Yeah, I'm from the forest."

"You're one of those dirty peasants who live in mud huts?"

Tusken stood up, eyes sparking and fists clenched in anger. Ani stood next to him and put her hand on his arm. She stared into his eyes and kept her tone demanding.

"Tusken. Sit," she said. He sat.

"Oh so I see, he's your dog."

Ani couldn't take more of this. "Sir, I'd hold your tongue if I were you."

"Why, what can you do to me, _Forest Born_?" He spit out the name.

"Sir, that way you're talking to me, should a child talk to his Ma like that?"

"No?" He was surprised by the question.

"Should you talk to your Ma like that?"

"No."

"Should he talk to his Ma like that?" She pointed to Tusken.

"No."

"Well I should tell you that I intend on becoming a Ma, should my children talk to me like that?"

"No."

"Then why should you talk to me like that?"

He looked at her, wide eyed. He was stunned. Actually it had taken all her willpower not to break his nose, then this thought had occurred to her and it seemed so much more worth it. She smirked at the look on his face.

"I-" he said.

"Ah," Ani interrupted. She had her head tilted at a jaunty angle.

Tusken smirked. He had missed Ani.

**A/N: Oh yes they'll get along fine vote on my poll and review!**


	8. The Prince's Birthday

_**A/N: srry its taken me a long time to publish this but ive had a serious case of writers block and wont publish the next chapter until it passes k? anyway thx to LadyMysteri for faving and reviewing**_

_**LadyMysteri: fear not for I have done so!**_

_Disclaimer: The wind told me I should not tell you I own this._

_Chapter 8_

_The Prince's Birthday_

_The reason Finn, Enna and their family came to stay was that Tusken's birthday was the week after. There was great commotion in the Palace as the servants got everything ready for his birthday party._

"_Why do I need a party?" asked Tusked to Ani. They were walking in the gardening talking. "My birthday is just the day I was born, why do we need to celebrate? I haven't done anything in my life worth celebrating yet."_

_Ani shook her head. "Because we love you, Tusken. It's a time to celebrate another year of you being with us. And you should feel lucky. On my birthday, all I got was a new tunic and skirt and a piece of candy."_

"_Fine, then at the end of winter, you come to the palace and I'll throw you a giant birthday party."_

"_Why would I want to celebrate my birthday in the city? I'd rather celebrate where my roots are buried: deep in the forest soil, not in cinder blocks."_

"_Oh, so is that where mine are buried?"_

"_No, you were born in the forest, remember?"_

"_Oh yes, I've been told the story more times than I can remember."_

_She smiled and ruffled his yellow hair. "Such a Yellow Boy."_

"_That's Yellow Lord to you, People Speaker."_

"_That's Supreme Overlady to Everyone and Anything I Feel Like, to you."_

"_Nah, it's too long."_

"_Fine I'll shorten it. Selia."_

_Tusken laughed. "We'll stick with Ani."_

_His party was more like a ball. There was music, dancing, food and people, people and more people. _

_Ani stood off in a corner with another dress she'd found in her wardrobe one. Surprisingly, the Tiran Ambassador came and asked her to dance._

"_Do you promise not to insult me with every other word?" she asked._

_He smiled and took her hand. He started doing a difficult dance he'd learned at Tira. Ani didn't know how to dance, never learning how. He stepped on her feet so many times she excused herself and went back to her corner. _

"_What was he doing?" asked Tusken as he walked up to her._

_She shrugged. "Trying to humiliate me, no doubt."_

_He smiled. "Then you probably wouldn't like to dance with me."_

"_Do you promise not to step on my feet?"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it."_

"_And keep it simple?"_

"_My dance instructor was horrible, I don't really know any other way."_

"_Than what."_

"_Than this." He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they swayed gently back n' forth in circles._

_He stared into her deep brown eyes and she stared into his gold. To him, her eyes looked like the bark from a tree with it's roots buried deep in the forest. Ani isn't just _from _the forest, _thought Tusken. _She _is _the forest. Why didn't I think of that before? _He found himself slowly pulling her closer and closer until he could feel her warm breath tickle his neck.

The song ended and everyone clapped for the musicians. Ani pulled away from Tusken and clapped as well. Tusken clapped too, but he watched Ani.

_Why did I do that? _He asked himself._ She's like my sister. _But a little voice in the back of his mind said: _Or is she? _He felt something in his chest stir. His heart? Or something much more frightening.

…

Enna Isilee saw her brother and her forest friend's little dance. She saw Tusken pull Ani closer and closer until Enna was 100% sure they were going to kiss. But then the song ended and they broke apart. She felt her spirits fall as she also clapped for the musicians.

_It's been so long since I've seen two people fall in love, _She thought. _It would be interesting to see Ani and Tusken get married. _She watched Tusken stare at Ani, who was obviously oblivious to what had just happened between herself and the Crowned Prince. _I guess it's my time to play "matchmaker"._ She smiled at the thought. She wouldn't do anything drastic, just give them a push in the right direction.

…

"Hello brother of mine," said Enna Isilee as she walked up to her brother.

Tusken snapped out of watching Ani and looked at his sister. "Hello Enna," he said.

"What were you looking at?" She looked in the direction.

"Nothing."

"Brother, you are a terrible liar." She pretended to keep looking. "You weren't looking at Ani, were you?"

Tusken's cheeks flushed a light pink. "No, why would I look at Ani?"

"Because she's like our sister?"

"Oh yeah, like our sister." Tusken stared off again, not at Ani.

"Are you ok, Tusken?" asked Enna.

"Yeah, I- I just need a little air." He walked away. Ani was like his sister, that's why he'd tried to keep her close. So no other boys could dance with her and embarrass her like the Tiran ambassador had. That was it.

Enna went over to Ani.

"Hello Ani," said Enna.

"Enna," said Ani with a wide smile and she hugged her friend.

"I saw you and Tusken dancing."

"Yeah, it was a nice relief after the Tiran ambassador."

"You two seemed kinda close during it."

"We were?"

"A little bit."

"Huh." Ani's face wasn't pink at all. "I didn't really notice. Well, I suppose it's easier to see when you're not the one dancing."

Enna nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I probably should go."

"Oh, it was nice talking to you."

Enna walked away. She had done that to see how much they liked each other. She could see that Tusken liked Ani, but was in denial. If Ani had feelings for him, which she probably did, she either didn't know what they were yet, or didn't know they were there. Yet.

_Now, how do I get Tusken to accept the fact he likes her and how do I get Ani to realize she likes him too? _Enna asked herself.

…

Tusken was sitting in the goose pen. He usually sat there when he needed to think.

A certain gander that he had named Jern came up to him and sat near his lap.

_Hello,_ said Tusken in goose speech.

Jern nibbled at the palms of his hands.

_I didn't bring you food, _said Tusken.

Jern stood up and waddled away. Jern's mate waddled up to him.

_I say sorry for him, _she said. _I sense you have had trouble with your mate. _

"She's not my mate!" shouted Tusken. He forgot to say it in goose speech and made her back away. _I'm sorry, yes I've been having trouble with someone. Not my mate, _he said.

She came forward a little. _But she is special to you, _she said.

_She is special, she is my companion. _He said the goose word for "companion" that meant "one who plucks my loose feathers during molting season".

_Oh, then will she ever be your mate?_

_I'm not sure. I don't think she wants to be my mate._

_You may one day. _

_You are an odd goose. You care about me and not if I have food._

_I know, that is why I am his mate. _She trusted her beak at Jern.

_Thank you._

Tusken got up and walked back to the palace.

**A/N: who loves the fluff? Anyway I think Ennas going to have a run for her money trying to get them together anyway review**


	9. Our Tree

**A/N: hey ppl r loving this story**

**GabiGallagherGamesGirl: thx hope u like this chapter**

**Edward Cullen's One and Only: glad you like it read on.**

**Responses to Enna's Twin Sister I Wish:**

**Review 1: trying my best but the creative process comes and goes thx for being so critique**

**Review 2: yeah but im too lazy**

**Review 3: no it isn't ive done it a few times I realize that this ones trying to make them more oldey type but im not Shannon Hale so don't expect it to be too good**

**Review 4: glad. You. Liked it. While I was writing it i was like "must. Not. laugh. Must. Finish. Chapter." glad you think its so amazing**

**Review 5: I wanted him to be the jerk so no she couldn't yeah but Enna-Isilee is pretty awesome**

Disclaimer: The Tata-Root will burn me if I say I own this.

Chapter 9

Our Tree

The next morning, Tusken acted as if nothing happened between them last night. Ani walked among the gardens and was surprised when she saw a tall oak tree in the very back of the garden. Perfect.

She put her Uncle Razo's lessons to good use as she climbed the tree, one branch at a time.

"Oh," she said, surprised. Tusken was already there. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. He looked back over the palace.

"It's beautiful," she said as she sat on a branch that was on the opposite side of the trunk.

"Yeah it is. I always used to climb this tree. It made me feel like I was in the forest, but home at the same time."

"Used to?"

"Crowned Prince duties. Speaking of which I'd better go." He tried to hop down, but Ani put her hand on his wrist, making his cheeks color.

"They can't wait for a little while longer. Stay with me," she said.

Tusken chuckled as he sat down. "Whatever you say People Speaker."

"That's right. Tell me what your thinking."

Tusken smiled. "My father's been so busy of late, he hardly has any time for me or mother."

"Funny, my da can never have enough time for us and my ma."

"You father adores your mother."

"And so does your da."

"Your mother?"

Ani's cheeks colored in embarrassment. "You know what I meant."

He smiled. "You know I missed you Ani."

She twisted her mouth into a half-smile back. "Thanks Tusken. I guess I kinda missed you to, you were my best friend."

"Were?" Tusken poked Ani's stomach. Ani giggled and covered the spot. Tusken remembered she had been very ticklish when she was little. "Ani, are you still ticklish?"

"N- no," lied Ani.

Tusken tickled her stomach, careful not to go any higher or lower. He was a gentleman after all. She laughed until she started shouting "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Then Tusken had no choice, but to stop.

They both laughed then.

"I feel like a child again," said Tusken.

"You says you weren't one?" asked Ani.

"That's a good point." Tusken looked down.

Ani laughed. "I think I would've fallen out of the tree if we'd gone any further."

"Yeah me too."

They spent a few moments in content silence.

"I really like this spot Tusken. I feel like the queen of the world."

"Such an interesting choice of words in front of a Crowned Prince."

Ani playfully knocked his head. "But seriously, it is amazing. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me sit here with you."

"This is now our spot, our tree, Ani. Where we can go if someone's trying to hold us down. Here we can fly."

"You've been reading too much."

Tusken smiled. "There's not much else to do here."

Someone started calling. "Ani! Ani! Ani!"

"That's my ma. I'd better go. I had a great time," she said and started to climb down.

"Wait, Ani," said Tusken. Ani looked up at him. "Will you meet me here…again…tomorrow?"

"When?" asked Ani.

"After tea."

Ani raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been here that long Tusken. When's tea?"

"Just come here after lunch."

"Alright. Bye."

Ani climbed down the rest of the way and sprinted off to find her ma. Tusken took one more look over everything, then climbed down and went back to his studies.

**A/N: don't kill me for the short chapter but im having a bad case of writers block so bear with me here if u liked it enough to read it all the way y not leave a review?**


	10. Enna Isilee Tries Planting Ideas

**A/N: ok so thanks to all those who review I think this is probably my most popular fic hmm anyway heres chapter 10**

Disclaimer: NAHHH!

Chapter 10

Enna Isilee Tries Planting Ideas

The next day, Enna Isilee caught up with Ani in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hello Ani," said Enna.

"Hello Enna, how'd you sleep?" asked Ani.

"Good. What about you? Dream about anything?" Enna looked suggestive.

"Wipe that look off your face." Enna immediately did. "I dreamt Tusken was putting apples up my nose, why?"

Enna sadden noticeably. "No reason. I dreamt I met my true lover, but he was my best friend."

"Who was it?"

Enna was a little sad Ani didn't catch onto the idea. "I don't know, he was just a boy in my dream. But imagine falling in love with your best friend."

"Leno? That would never happen."

Enna wished desperately to hit her forehead, but she was a princess and above such things. "Anyone else?"

Ani thought a moment. Enna anticipated her answer. "Well, I guess there's Tusken…" Enna immediately cheered mentally. "… but-…well…"

"What?"

"It's just-…strange, I guess. It could happen, but-… but I guess I never thought of him that way. Theoretically speaking of course."

"Of course." Enna was already happy enough that Ani had admitted she could see herself falling for Tusken. That was a start. "I've got to go, I'll see you later Ani." She skipped off.

…

Later, after lunch, Ani climbed the tree and waited for Tusken. She mulled over the things Enna Isilee had talked about her that morning. _Could I fall for Tusken? Would I? Would he? _

"Oh!" said Tusken, as he climbed the next branch. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No not at all. I just got here," said Ani.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Tusken?" asked Ani.

"Hmm?" said Tusken.

"I've been thinking about something pretty strange lately."

"What?"

"What would happen if we got married?"

Tusken looked at the ground. "I don't quite understand the question."

"I mean, could it happen?"

_Why is it suddenly so hot up here? _Tusken thought. "Um, I guess it could."

"That's what I said."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because the matter concerns both of us?"

Tusken nodded in understanding. "There aren't any other royals who'd I like to marry. And if we did, I would have a better excuse to come to the forest. And I could go to the forest more often and we'd see each other everyday, so we wouldn't go too long without not seeing each other."

"But I'd rather marry for love and not…advantages."

Tusken put his hand over Ani's. "We aren't getting married, Ani. You're just thinking of a situation that is possible to happen. I'm not going to tear you away from your home if you don't want to come."

Ani smiled. "Thank you Tusken." She hugged him.

**A/N: btw this isn't going to have any big plot points like Selia coming back or Tira invading its just Tusken and Ani's love story kk? So u can quit it if u really want**


	11. A Mistake is Made

**A/N: ok so im extremely late with this chapter *hangs head in shame* but I worked extra hard on this one and I hope it adds more angst and drama to the fic**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you get it.

Chapter 11

A Mistake is Made

After his meeting with Ani, Tusken made his way to the stables and brushed down Gaven. He told him about Ani's visit and that she would have to be leaving in a few days.

"_I'm sure you're mate will be back soon," _thought Gaven.

"_She's not my mate. She made that quite clear," _thought Tusken.

Gaven didn't like to bother himself in the affairs of _people_. But he always listened, and that was all Tusken needed. He whinnied as mares came by. Tusken rolled his eyes. He knew Gaven didn't really care about any of them. A horse's life was much less complicated than a person's. Tusken sometimes wished he was a horse.

He rubbed him down, but decided against a ride since he had lessons right after. His tutor was allergic to horses very much. He'd have to change his clothes. Although he'd have to do that anyway from climbing his and Ani's tree. So maybe he should go for a ride. Finally he decided against it.

He walked back to the castle. He was at the edge of gardens when he saw them. Leno and Ani were staring intently at each other. Tusken smiled and decided to go over to them, but then suddenly Leno grabbed the sides of Ani's face and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Tusken backed up, and then ran out of the garden. He went to the back entrance of the palace. He ran to his room and sat on his bed. Then got up and started pacing, deciding that he couldn't sit still.

How could she-? She had just said an hour ago she didn't want to get married. More accurately didn't want to get married…to himself. He kicked the bedpost and ignored the throbbing pain in his big toe. She could've just said she liked Leno better than himself. Why didn't she? They were…friends. Best friends.

One traitorous tear slipped past Tusken's defenses.

"I don't know what that means anymore," he said quietly to himself.

…

Ani had been walking through the gardens when Leno walked up to her.

"Hello Ani," he said.

"Hello Leno, how've you been?" asked Ani.

"Good. When is your family leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow, why?"

"I saw let's have one last staring contest." They used to do those a lot when they were little kids.

Ani smiled, remembering their tradition. "You're on." She closed her eyes tight, savoring the last bits of moisture for who knew how long.

"1...2...3," said Leno and they both opened their eyes.

Ani's gaze was unyielding, she didn't not lose so easily.

After a few seconds, things were starting to get boring and Leno could feel his eyes get dryer and dryer. He decided to put his plan into action. He grabbed the sides of Ani's face and kissed her. It only lasted about a second, but that was more than enough for him.

Ani pushed him away. "Blech! You cheated! That's not fair! Why did you do that anyway?" she asked.

Leno shrugged. "Den and Leifer dared me to, plus I've been wanting to do it for a long time Anidori."

Ani's jaw dropped. "Uh, L- Leno. I-"

"Yeah?"

"I don't, no, I never liked you like that. I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame. Tears pricked her eyes and she ran out of the gardens.

She flashed back to when she was eight.

_Six year old Rilla and eight year old Ani were playing dolls when Rilla snapped the head of Ani's favorite doll._

"_Rilla! You broke my doll!" said Ani._

_Rilla had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ani! I didn't mean to-"_

"_You're a killer! You killed Missy Mill!"_

"_I- I'm not a killer!"_

"_Yes you are! You killed her!"_

_Rilla got up and ran back in the house, tears streaming down her face. Ani was severely punished and felt extremely guilty when Rilla refused to play dolls with her again. _

That was the day Ani learned how bad people speaking could be. After that day, she promise she'd never use her words to intentionally hurt someone…She had just broken that promise. With a few words, she had probably shattered Leno's heart and self-worth.

She ran to her room and cried into her pillow. Little did she know that a certain Crowned Prince was in his room doing something similar for a similar reason.

**A/N: I felt it was time to spice up the plot a bit the course of true love never ran smoothly right? Anyway u guys are doing well with your reviews**


	12. Enna Isilee's Rant

**A/N: hey ppls I decided to update early bcuz I love u guys so much plus ive been skimping u on the updates so here it is (early!)**

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you get it.

Chapter 12

Enna Isilee's Rant

Enna Isilee heard Tusken's door slam from her room down the hall. _Someone probably egged him on while he was training, _she thought. So she dismissed it and kept up with her embroidery.

Two days later, Finn and Enna's family was ready to go home. Ani had not gotten much sleep those two days and she was sure she wasn't going to get anymore on their trip back. She'd spent most of it in her room. Though today she went to say goodbye to her friends. Enna Isilee was first. She hugged her friend with a lot of enjoyment, promising she'd come visit soon.

Next was Leno, he did not meet Ani's eyes, but said goodbye. Ani hugged him and promised to visit him when he was in the forest soon.

And lastly, was Tusken. She trudged down the hallways to his room and knocked on his door.

"Tusken are you there?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Tusken had been trying to finish his homework when Ani knocked. When he heard "Tusken, are you there?" he froze, like Ani could suddenly see through the door.

He was silent, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well, I'm leaving now," said Ani through the door.

Tusken didn't say anything.

"Goodbye."

Nothing."

"When we come back, I'll meet you in our tree."

Nothing.

Ani was crying slightly now. "Don't expect me for a while though."

When Tusken heard Ani's tear-filled voice, he had to grip the desk to stop himself from throwing the door open and embracing Ani.

Said girl made her way back down to her family's cart. Enna Isilee watched her go and saw the tears in her eyes. Her thoughts immediately went to Tusken, that's probably who she'd "goodbye" said last to.

The Princess marched down the hallway with a purpose. The servants immediately cleared a path for her, sensing the Princess's determination. Enna didn't bother knocking on the door. She opened it to see Tusken calmly writing something on his desk.

"Enna, what are you-" he started.

Enna took a hold of his collar so he looked her straight in the eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I did something?"

"Why was Ani crying when she left?"

Tusken felt the weight on his chest grow heavier. Ani did not cry. Not ever. She was a Forest Born, tough as tree bark and as stubborn as mules.

"I- I don't know," Tusken lied through his teeth.

"You have never been a good liar, brother. What did you do?"

"She came to say goodbye to me, but I-"

"What? What did you do?"

"That's just it, I didn't do anything."

Enna stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Then she started screeching at him in the language of the Screech Owl. She called him the names that translated into human speak as "coward", "One-who-leaves-meat-on-the-bones (That meant he had a weak stomach)", "chicklet" and several others. "Why?" she finally said in human tongue.

"Why?" asked Tusken, his face turning red. "Because she did not even come here to see me. She came here to see Leno. She does not care about me!"

Enna called him "One-who-runs-into-trees (in other words, he didn't know what he was talking about)" in Screech Owl. "Of course she cares about you!"

"Well then, why did I catch her with Leno in the garden. They were kissing!"

Enna gasped. She didn't believe it. She let go of Tusken and stomped down the hall to go find Leno. She also didn't knock at his door. Leno was absentmindedly drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Ah! Princess Enna," he said. "What is-" But by that time, Enna had him in the same position she'd had Tusken. The Crowned Prince stood behind his sister, pitying Leno.

"Why were you kissing Ani?" asked Enna, getting straight to the point.

Leno flushed/his cheeks turned as red as his hair. He moved to cover up his drawing. "I- I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Enna's eyes were drawn to the movement of Leno's hand. She let go of his collar and grabbed the picture. There, (although half-done, it was still unmistakable) was Ani's face, smiling smugly. Leno's ears turned bright red.

"Ok, ok, so I have had my eye on her for a while now," said Leno. "So what? Many other's in the forest have. She's the apple blossom among pine needles."

Tusken glared at him and stomped out. He didn't need to hear this. He had already lost Ani to him, what was the point.

"'So what?'" continued Enna. "Tusken has had his eye on her since they were kids. And she loves him too, although they're both too shy to admit it."

"But- but," said Leno. "I claimed her first. I was there when she took her lessons from my aunt!"

"Tusken was there when my Mother discovered she was a people speaker!"

"I've spent more time with her, I know her likes and dislikes. I've beaten up boys who pester her. You don't know what I've done to get her to look at me, Enna!" Then he suddenly seemed to remember something. "And then, when I kissed her, she pulled away and claimed she never loved me back." Leno looked down. "It's because Tusken has already taken her, right?"

Enna nodded. "It's been that way for years, Leno."

"Then I will withdraw my affections as best I can. If it's with Tusken she's happy, so be it. If it's as Queen of Bayern, so be it. She will be a fine one, should they marry."

"But first, we've got to somehow get them together once again. We've got to bring her back to the palace."

"How?"

"I'm thinking. We'll have another chat soon, Leno. This won't be easy."

**A/N: wellll? Also I wanted to let you guys know im putting Update Info and such on my journal on my deviantART account just go to my profile and go to the link the journals right there on the front page. But I update it at least once a week so be sure to check often if u want to **


	13. The Musings of a Confused Forest Born

**A/N: another early chapter, I just wanted to get this one up before school starts (for me at least) have fun**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Books of Bayern. Just Leno, Ani, Enna Isilee and the rest of Enna and Finn's kids.

Chapter 13

The Musing's of a Confused Forest Born

Ani and her brothers and sister arrived back home two days later. Ani unpacked her pack and lay on her bed. Her Ma was going to yell at her for lying around, but she had to think.

Tusken had not said goodbye to her. Did that mean he did not care about her? Of course, why would he? They had been friends for years, he cared about her, but…not in the way that Ani felt about him.

_Of course thinking that implies that I know how I feel_, thought Ani. _What is this? He is my friend, but I know this should not bother me __**this **__much. And Leno's kiss…if he was so able to hide his feelings, how many other boys have? Or is he the only one? But then, what man, forest born or city bred, would want me, little Ani of the forest. Ani the fire speaker, Ani the people speaker, Ani the forest born. Not many forest borns ever leave __**great **__impacts to the world, or Bayern for that matter. My mother did, and my father as well as Uncle Razo and Miss Rinn and all their friends. But…that couldn't happen to me…could it?_

Just as she expected, her Ma yelled at her to help them unload.

Ani stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her dark red dress, then walked to the front of the house.

Such thoughts did not return until that night when she was lying on her bed, listening to Rilla's snoring.

_Many boys have liked me, but it was my people speaking, wasn't it? Or was it that I'm just beautiful, _she wondered.

She purged such thoughts from her brain.

_If I think such things, I will become vain like Selia and Sileph. I promised myself I would never hurt anyone like that._

With that she rolled over and fell asleep.

**A/N: obviously she's feeling confused review**


End file.
